A Cinderella Story: RK Style
by Charmed Wolf
Summary: Misao, a baron's daughter, beautiful, kind and respectful, forced to work for her step-mother and her step-sisters, had a encounter with Prince Aoshi and fell in love with him at the ball and he searched for her all over Japan! Aoshi and Misao! Read


_

* * *

_

A Cinderella Story: RK style

_By Charmed Wolf_

_**By the Disclaimer, I do not own Rurouni Kenshin in any shape or form, and that includes the gorgeousness that is Shinomori Aoshi. They stay with their respected creators; I only own the manga, the profile book and the one DVD. I'm a poor writer, but who cares about that?**_

_**List of Characters**_

_**Himura Kenshin- Aoshi's best friend and royal advisor**_

_**Kamiya Kaoru- Misao's best friend and Fairy godmother**_

_**Makimachi Misao- the princess of the story**_

_**Myojin Yahiko- one of the apprentice guards**_

_**Sagara Sanosuke- Kenshin's friend and the head guard**_

_**Shinomori Aoshi- the charming handsome prince**_

_**Takani Megumi- the royal midwife/doctor**_

* * *

_Japan, at a very large mansion, that is where this story begins, the birth of a baby girl, the baby girl was very pretty, like her mother who is now deceased. The father was a very wealthy man; the emperor had given him the title of baron a year ago. It made him smile to have his daughter; the little girl was named Misao, the name fit for the bubbly little one that he was raising now._

_Years went by and the little girl grew, her father had remarried to another woman that had two daughters of her own. But the two girls the woman had weren't very pretty or respectful just like Misao. Misao's father went to war and was killed, that made Misao very sad that she lost her father, but to make things worse, the step-mother stole her title of Baroness and made her work._

"_Now, we will need help shopping, Misao," the step-mother said, the carriage was sat up and ready to go. The poor dear couldn't ride with the step-mother and her step-sisters, Miko and Niya. But there was to be a chance encounter with the Crown Prince, Shinomori Aoshi, a very handsome man, and his best friend and royal advisor, Himura Kenshin, only a few have ever seen the prince smile._

"_Excuse me, your highness, I don't mean to bump in to you," Misao blushed when she looked at Prince Aoshi, but with the amount of respect Misao gave made Aoshi fall in love with her. Kenshin was watching Aoshi's actions, helping Misao with the packages. "It's not everyday a very beautiful girl bumps into me, I'm grateful that you did," Aoshi gracefully and gently made Misao look at him with a genuine small smile to his lips, this made Misao's step-mother and step-sisters mad._

_Misao had a smile to her lips from Aoshi's touch, as Misao was heading home, Aoshi and Kenshin returned to the palace quietly. _**'I think I have found my princess, then my father will be pleased that his only son is married,' **_Aoshi though as he made his way to the throne room, guards bowed as Aoshi walked by, even the youngest apprentice, Yahiko, bowed to show Aoshi respect._

_The emperor saw the doors open as his son appeared with Kenshin, Aoshi was the happiest in along time, well, in two years. "Well, son, you look happy, did something happen?" the emperor asked Aoshi, the smile never faded from Aoshi's lips as he looked at his father. The Emperor was planning a big ball, and that meant every available young woman to come to meet the prince before the big decision had to be made for Aoshi to marry. "Oh, I had a girl run into to me; it was Baron Makimachi's daughter," Aoshi said and then the news had hit him like a ton of bricks, "Oh dear father, don't tell me that this is one of your ideas." Oh how Aoshi felt like banging his head on the wall or a nice thick post, but that would just give him a headache and his father would not like that._

_The ball was set for that evening, and Misao's step-mother was just being as she always is, wicked and cruel, the same with the step-sisters, just plain mean giving Misao a long list of chores to do._

"_I expect everything done or you will be whipped," the step-mother said as she started to check her daughters dresses, the colors didn't flatter them at all, it made them look round and rotund. After they left the mansion, Misao began to weep, the soft weeping called a certain fairy godmother. "Misao-chan, what could be the matter?" Kaoru asked looking at Misao with a gentle look._

_Misao sighed glad to see Kaoru at her rescue, it was plain to see that Misao wanted to go to the ball instead of doing the chores that she was given. "My step-mother had given me a long list of chores to do and I wanted to go to the ball at the palace," Misao said and that really made Kaoru mad, so what the fairy godmother did was get her wand out to get to work on a beautiful gown and to have a mode of transportation to there and then try to return before the clock struck midnight. "Wow, Kaoru, it's wonderful," Misao was surprised at the sight and the gown, on her feet was glass slippers._

_Kaoru beamed and knew that the spell wasn't going to last long, Misao was excited that she will finally get to see the prince again. "Misao, do remember that at midnight, the spell will be over and you will back to yourself, but the memory will last," Kaoru said and Misao nodded, Kaoru watched Misao to get into the carriage to head to palace for the ball. And all what was used for the carriage couch was a pumpkin, for the footmen and the driver were a few rabbits, and the beautiful horses was only a handful of mice. _**'This is my chance to see the prince again,'**_ Misao thought as she made it up the stairs to the big bright ball room in the palace, she was a little nervous as she walked in._

_Aoshi was dancing with Niya when he saw Misao at the top of the stairs, the music ended and Aoshi bowed and made his way to the stairs with that soft genuine small smile to his lips again "I'm so glad you came," Aoshi offered Misao his hand to help her to walk down the stairs, she gladly and politely accepted the hand. Music started to softly play as Aoshi led her to the dance floor._

_Aoshi led off the dance with Misao following, the step-mother was surprised to see Misao all beautifully dressed and dancing with the prince. "Mother, mother, why is she here and dancing with the prince?" the step-sisters asked seeing the pair go out to the gardens; Sagara Sanosuke prevented the step-mother from following the prince and Misao. With being strong, Sanosuke wasn't very bright at times, and that really had Aoshi worried at times, but he was reassured about Sanosuke._

"_Misao, I had never seen you so beautiful, and I like it," what Aoshi said made Misao blushed pink, and then Aoshi kissed her as the clock struck midnight. Misao was afraid as she ran up the stairs, Aoshi followed her until he found only a glass slipper that Misao wore on her dainty little feet. _**'I will find her if I have to search the entire empire,'**_ Aoshi though as he when to his father with the glass slipper in hand, Misao kept the other slipper to show herself that she's is the match to the Prince._

_The next day, Aoshi and Kenshin were searching the empire for the match; girl after girl didn't know about the slipper and proved that it that their feet were too big for such a small slipper. They finally came to the last mansion, the step-mother had her daughters lined up and ready to test the slipper._

"_Well, Miko, it looks like the slipper don't fit," Niya said as she tried the slipper, and the foot was too big for the slipper again, Aoshi gently took the slipper from Niya and went to a locked door. "That door, what is behind that locked door?" Aoshi asked, he was very adamant about getting a prompt answer, Sanosuke had to go with Aoshi and Kenshin to give them a hand if things got rough. He saw that the step-mother was hiding something and proceeded to tell Aoshi, of course, what Sanosuke to him made him very unhappy. "Oh, your highness, I think this lady is hiding something that's a clue to what lies behind the door," Sanosuke said with gaining permission to search the step-mother, and all what Sanosuke found was a key. Sanosuke unlocked the door for Aoshi and bowed out of the way to let the prince through, Misao looked up to see Aoshi and a guard that had the cock's comb of a rooster._

"_So, my search ends, you have one slipper and I have the other," Aoshi took Misao's shoe off and placed the slipper on, Misao took the other shoe off and placed the other slipper on. Kenshin was pleased that Aoshi had found his bride and that the slipper was the exact fit, Aoshi scooped Misao up into his arms with Misao giggling, quickly Misao was changed into a beautiful dress._

"_Mother, that was supposed to have been us!" the girls screamed, Misao rode in the carriage with Aoshi; after all, she was his princess. The dress Misao was changed into was a pretty blue dress, it really flattered her, and the emperor was pleased to see Misao as Aoshi's bride._

_In six months, the wedding took place as a grand design at a temple, Aoshi was pleased to have Misao as his wife, and he couldn't have it any other way. _**'So this is what love is, it's nice to love and be loved,'**_ Misao said touching Aoshi's cheek, of course, Aoshi couldn't help but to see that Misao was well taken care of and getting her the prettiest clothes and the finest of jewelry and hair pins. "Your highness, your father is very ill," Megumi said and she didn't want to have Aoshi to worry, "but there is some good news, your wife is expecting a baby soon, she's at least 4 months pregnant already."_

_Aoshi was pleased with his wife preparing for a child, but still his father was very ill, that made Aoshi worried. "Maybe Megumi can prolong his life just so he could see his grandchild come into the world soon, Aoshi," Misao was trying to ease her husband's worry, she knew of Aoshi's wishes._

_Sanosuke came in with Kenshin and Yahiko to see what was going on, Aoshi saw that the boy apprentice was learning well. "Everyone, there is a better surprise than my father being very ill at the moment," Aoshi began to speak, "my wife is expecting our first child, she's already 4 months into her pregnancy." Everyone in the Empire was overjoyed about the announcement, except for the step-mother and the step-sisters, they were jealous of Misao now. "Megumi-san, did you want to see me so urgently?" Aoshi asked quite patiently, Megumi had a smile on her lips. Misao was on bed rest because she was carrying fraternal twins, a boy and a girl, Aoshi was overjoyed and had Misao waited on hand and foot, but the foot rubs he done himself to ease Misao's ankles._

"_Aoshi, I heard the news that you're going to be a father soon, congratulations, son," the Emperor smiled seeing Misao resting because of the twins and that her pregnancy was difficult._

_Aoshi smiled at his father and nods, he could tell that his father was still not well. "Thank you, father, and they are your grandchildren," Aoshi said rubbing Misao's swollen ankles, Misao smiled letting Aoshi rub her feet as her father-in-law came to the bed. Aoshi pleased to becoming a father, he thought that Misao would be a good mother when it comes to their children. "Aoshi, son, try to make the good choices for your kids," the Emperor said touching his son's cheek before going back to his bed, Aoshi knew his father had good six months left and that would be good so he be there for the birth of the prince and princess. Aoshi looked at his wife and smiled, Misao had fallen asleep to Aoshi._

"_Your Highness, Shinya and her daughters are here," Sanosuke while noting Aoshi was writing something down, Aoshi had told Sanosuke to let them in. When he saw the Shinya and her daughters walk in with Sanosuke, of course he was disappointed with Shinya and her daughters. "I suppose you heard that my father is very ill and I'm expecting to be a father soon," Aoshi said standing up to face Miko, it was told without words that Miko was jealous of Misao as Niya was._

_Aoshi didn't want to hear any excuses and sent them back to the mansion, 5 months went by as Misao went into labor. "Your Highness, I will fetch for Megumi," Sanosuke said as Aoshi sat with Misao and nodded, so then, Sanosuke had left to find Megumi to help with the birth of the babies._

_Megumi knew that Aoshi wanted to stay with Misao, several hours later, the silence was broken by the cry of a baby and then the second baby was born. "Aoshi, we now have Hannya and Hikari now," Misao smiled as she held their babies, Aoshi was going to wait a month before presenting the prince and princess to the empire. But a month did go by, a tragedy happened and Aoshi's father had past on._

"_Aoshi, I know you wanted your father to spend time with his grandchildren," Misao said going to her husband, everyone was now getting ready for the crowning of a new Emperor and Empress. A month had passed by since the funeral of the late Emperor; the servants were getting ready for the coronations of Aoshi and Misao. "Misao, are you ready for this?" Aoshi asked seeing Misao in a beautiful kimono, Aoshi was ready with Misao as priests placed the crowns on the couple. Everyone of the empire bowed to Aoshi and Misao, all except Shinya and her daughters, they refused to bow._

_A day later, Aoshi first full day of being Emperor, Aoshi wanted to see them right away, they expected Aoshi to be saying he wanted one of Shinya's daughters instead of Misao. "How dear you not bow to your new Empress?" Aoshi said to the three very coldly, Kenshin was by Aoshi's side like always with the sakabatou to his hip. Aoshi looked at Kenshin for a suggestion to for a form of punishment; it was Misao that came up with the suggestion of stripping of the title and that the three become her servants._

"_Alright, then by all rights, Shinya, you are here by striped off your title and will be forever Misao's servant, you and your daughters," Aoshi said as he made his way to Misao who was holding Hannya, the little crown prince and he goes to pick up Hikari from her little bassinet, he was now very happy to have his family and a very beautiful wife to adore and to have waited on so she could be free to be with her family. _**'So this is what it means to have a family, I like it, like I love my wife and kids,'**_ Aoshi thought watching the servants work, he hoped to have a very full life with his family._

_Shinya and her daughter didn't think it was fair that Misao had married Aoshi and bore him two children, they refused to bow to Misao and Aoshi had to punish them for that. "Aoshi, it's been 9 months since the babies' birth, they are already crawling," Misao proudly said holding a squirming Hikari, Aoshi just chuckled as he held Hannya on his lap and with the baby looking around._

* * *

_A one-shot, a story of Misao in the place of Cinderella, meeting Aoshi in the place of the Charming Prince, it's a love story of how a girl born in high society forced to work for common people and yet to find the time to fall in love with the Crown prince and ending up marrying him for love._

_Read and Review, I would like to know what you think of this story!_


End file.
